


Let Him In (A Countyhumans Grimdark Story)

by Quartz2006



Series: Countryhumans [1]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Creepy, Gen, Germany, Horror, Lithuania - Freeform, Monsters, Nights - Freeform, Short, Spooky, days, days and nights, spookyshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Night One"Why is he standing out there? What does he want?"Night Two"There's something off about him...."Night Three"That's not Germany..."
Series: Countryhumans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091009
Kudos: 6





	Let Him In (A Countyhumans Grimdark Story)

**Night One**

A hand tapped against the window panes.

It was four in the morning and Germany was standing outside of Lithuania’s bedroom window. His eyes were blank and his smile slight enough to go virtually unnoticed. As Lithuania turned her head toward the window, Germany raised a hand and tapped against the glass again. He mouthed four words, his mouth barely moving.

_“It’s cold out here.”_

Lithuania pulled the covers over her head. She listened to the creaks and groans of the house settling. It would be dawn soon.

The tapping started again.

**Night Two**

Germany was standing outside of the window again. His eyes didn’t look quite right, but Lithuania would have been at a loss if asked to describe how. The dark red stain across the left side of Germany’s face contrasted harshly with his skin. He again tapped on the glass, again mouthed those four words.

_“It’s cold out here.”_

It was not cold. If anything, it was an unusually warm spring night.

Lithuania pulled the covers up to her face. Apart from her wanted to open the window and let Germany in. Yet there was that whisper at the back of her mind. “ _No,_ ” some part of Lithuania’s brain said. “ _Do not open the window._ ” So she merely sat there, staring into Germany’s slightly-off eyes.

Sleep seemed a remote possibility, but eventually, it came. Lithuania dozed off just as the tapping stopped.

**Night Three**

That night, Lithuania dreamed of toys. Not merely toys in general, but familiar plush or wooden faces from her childhood. She saw the wooden dolls her mother had given her. The hand-me-downs from Latvia and Estonia were also there, although they looked dingier than Lithuania remembered. She found herself digging through what seemed to be an unending pile of toys.

 _What am I looking for?_ Lithuania wondered.

Lithuania decided a minute later it must be Paws, her favourite teddy bear. She remembered loving him immensely when she was a kid. But why couldn’t she find him? Surely he must be somewhere. Surely this relic of Lithuania’s childhood was not so easily buried.

But Paws hadn’t been buried, had he? He had gone missing. He had vanished from her life one spring night. And Lithuania had never been quite the same since.

With this realization, Lithuania started to sob. This rush of emotion yanked her out of her dream.

Germany was standing outside the window again. Clutched in his hand was a tattered old teddy bear.

**Night Four**

Lithuania slept in Russia's house that night. She made up some excuse about “nightmares”, horribly aware of how immature she sounded. But her young brother was more than willing to switch houses for the night. And of course, Lithuania could not tell him the real reason she was so distraught.

Lying in bed, Lithuania started thinking about her childhood for some reason. She recalled bright eyes peering out from an open wardrobe, shadows slinking across the floor, a husky sigh as she approached sleep. But those were not memories, were they? Surely they were simply the remnants of past bad dreams.

Russia complained of a headache the next morning, but otherwise was none the worse for wear.

**Night Five**

Lithuania was alone in the house. Her Capital City Vilnius had left the house due to some business with a distant relative. He would not be back until late the next day.

Prior to bed, Lithuania locked all the doors and windows in the house. She made a bed for herself on the living room couch. And as one final precaution, Lithuania took an old garden hoe from the garden. She laid it next to her makeshift bed within hand’s reach.

It was raining outside. Lithuania listened to the raindrops splattering against the roof as she dozed off. Occasionally she was convinced she heard something else.

A footstep?

A bang?

A whisper?

No, it was her imagination. Or perhaps the wind. Lithuania snuggled deeper under the blanket.

More noises. They sounded as if they were coming from her bedroom. But that was impossible. The window was closed.

_But was it closed?_

Lithuania sat up, her heart pounding. She thought her locking down of the house had been through. But hadn’t she intentionally avoided her bedroom, trusting the window to be closed? Yet anybody in her family could have opened it prior to their leaving.

Even more noises. Banging and perhaps footsteps. And Lithuania was now certain they were coming from her room. She clutched the blanket, quivering. What was she to do? Investigate? Flee? But what if it really was her imagination and the window was firmly shut? If so, stepping out of the house might put her in more danger.

Lithuania threw off the blanket and dropped to the floor. She had to know. Perhaps she was trotting to her own death, but it was better than simply waiting for some unknown horror to grab her. Lithuania took the garden hoe in her hand before she headed up the stairs.

The house was silent, but Lithuania was not fooled. She approached her bedroom with caution. A part of her expected the door to fly open and for some awful creature to pounce. But having a weapon of sorts made Lithuania feel brave. Brave enough to gently push the door open without hesitation.

The window was open. The wind—it was now practically howling—was slapping sheets of rain and leaves into the room. Judging by the twigs and leaves that had accumulated under the window, it had been open for a while.

But the open window was not the part that made Lithuania pause. It was not the cause of the scream that climbed halfway up her throat. She saw it within seconds. And once she did,  
Lithuania thanked God she had not stepped into the room.

Something was in Lithuania's bed. A human-shaped lump was visible under the covers. It was moving, its chest rising and falling with every breath. Lithuania thought she smelled something rotting and dusty, like the pages of a very old book. But she could have imagined it.

Lithuania did not move. Neither did the creature, save for its breathing. Lithuania realized the creature did not seem to realize she was there. It did not stir as she stood frozen in the doorway. Nor did the wind and rain seem to disturb it.

Lithuania eventually left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She went back downstairs, slower this time as not to make too much noise.

Lithuania ended up spending the night in the greenhouse. When her Capital City returned and demanded an explanation, she made up some half-believable story about a burglar. She refused to return to the house until all the rooms had been searched. As Lithuania had expected, no signs of a break-in were found, save for the open window in her bedroom.

Lithuania returned to her bedroom after the search was complete. Other than a few dry leaves and the lingering smell of decay, there was no indication of anything having slept in her bed. However, Lithuania found that one of the dresses in her wardrobe was covered with dirt and what appeared to be a single bloody handprint.

Lithuania burned the dress in the fireplace later that day.

**Night Six**

Lithuania stayed up all night. She was sleepy to the point of near-madness, but she refused to tear her eyes from the window.

Germany was watching her yet again. This time he held a single piece of ripped cloth in his hand. It was from the dress Lithuania had burnt. Lithuania had buried the remains of it in the garden.

Lithuania thought of the eyes and the shadows that seemed to have haunted her early childhood. She was now convinced she had also heard scratching noises and perhaps tapping. But memories and nightmares had become interchangeable as of late. Lithuania was not wholly convinced they were not one in the same.

The two sat locked in what seemed to be a staring contest until morning came. As soon as the sunlight poked its way through the clouds, Lithuania turned and trotted away.

Lithuania did not get up from her bed. It was minutes before she, at last, gave into slumber.

**Night Seven**

Vilnius had found the remains of the dress and demanded to know why Lithuania was burning her clothes. He also asked Lithuania about her apparent sleeping troubles and her hostility towards Germany.

Lithuania confessed nothing. She made excuses that were far from plausible. Lithuania did not care if her Capital City was satisfied or not. A part of her hoped Vilnius would send her away, perhaps to a relative’s house. At least Lithuania would be far away from this nightmare if that happened.

But Vilnius had not sent her away. Lithuania was certain Vilnius was consulting Riga over the matter, but for the time being she was forced into another staring contest with Germany —or whatever loathsome creature wore Germany's face—outside her window.

Germany pressed his hands against the window. His eyes seemed larger than they should have been. He appeared mournful, as if denied some great conquest.

Lithuania could only stare for so long before she turned away.

Germany mouthed those familiar words again.

 _“It’s cold out here,”_ he mouthed.

Lithuania stuck her head underneath the covers. She did not hear Germany tapping at the window, but that mournful face had taken over her thoughts.

**Night Eight**

Lithuania thought she might have been sleepwalking the previous night. For she had not awakened in her bed, but curled up in front of the closed window.

Enough is enough, Lithuania thought as she lay in bed.

It might have seemed like a brave proclamation, but in truth, Lithuania was terrified. She again did not sleep, her eyes focused on the creature outside of her window.

Germany returned Lithuania’s stare, smiling and licking his lips.

**Night Nine**

Earlier, Lithuania had overheard her siblings talking about doctors. She was aware they planned to send her to one. Whatever her siblings planned to do, Lithuania was confident her troubles would end soon enough.

Lithuania opened her window that night. She waited until the sun had almost sunk below the trees before she did so. Her Capital City had dozed off a little while ago. Confident she was the only sleepless soul in the house, Lithuania left her bedroom and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, Lithuania procured an old gas lamp. She also took the sharpest kitchen knife she could find from the drawer. Far more useful than the garden hoe she’d chosen last time. But in this case, the purpose was not mere defense.

Lithuania waited until darkness had truly fallen. Then she crept back to her room, the gas lamp held precariously in one hand and the knife handle in the other hand. Lithuania nudged the door open inch by inch, careful to minimize any noise she made.

The creature was again lying in Lithuania's bed, the outline of its form underneath the covers. Lithuania placed the gas lamp on the floor. She froze as it touched the floorboards with the slightest thump. But she saw no evidence of the creature awakening at the sound. Lithuania held back a sigh of relief.

Lithuania waited a few more minutes to ascertain that the thing was asleep. She then approached the bed, the knife still clutched tightly in her hand. She was shaking, but she refused to hesitate in this moment of action. Lithuania reached the side of the bed and gently pressed both hands against it. She eased herself up, carefully pulling herself onto the bed next to the creature.

And then the creature moved. It was only a slight shift, as if it was trying to get comfortable. But it was enough to completely destroy Lithuania's nerve.

Lithuania dropped the knife, a squeak of terror flying out of her mouth. She pressed both hands against her mouth, but it was far too late.

The creature seemed to sense Lithuania was near. It moved in one swift, jerky motion, arching its back and bending its head in a way no normal person could have managed. The creature gave a long growl, its body appearing to convulse as it threw the covers from it.

Lithuania screamed, leaping from the bed.

The creature leaped from the bed as well, moving in a way similar to a spider. It still resembled Germany, but its neck was bent at an unnatural angle as if broken. Its head was bent to one side and upside down. It regarded Lithuania with its upside-down grin, a grin extending far past what should have been possible. Its tongue hung limply from one side of its mouth like that of an excited dog. It was panting in eagerness.

Vilnius rushed into the room, a gas lamp in his hand.

“What the hell is going on?” Vilnius said breathlessly.

But Lithuania could only whimper, pointing a hand at the creature that now stood in silent triumph near the window.

Vilnius' eyes widened with bemusement and horror.

“What in the fuck?” Vilnius gasped.

The creature moved its neck again, adjusting its head to a more normal position. Its face no longer even vaguely resembled Germany. It instead had morphed into some twisted mockery of the german's face, the mouth stretched even farther, the pupils smaller than pinpricks. It was breathing heavily, a tongue at least a foot long hanging from its gaping maw.

Vilnius tossed the gas lamp at the creature. It shattered upon impact, setting the vile thing on fire.

All at once, the creature’s twisted face rearranged itself. It now became a more accurate representation of Germany. The flames started to engulf it immediately. A scent not unlike that of sulfur rose as patches of its fur hastily burned away. The creature objected loudly, alternating between screams eerily similar to those of Germany and deep screeches not unlike that of a tortured bird. The flesh burned away at an unnatural rate, the screams and screeches continuing long after they should have ended.

After a few moments, all that remained was a charred skeleton.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue**

Lithuania and Vilnius did not speak to each other. Neither spoke a word of the incident, even after Vilnius had buried the body in a secluded part of the land. In fact, they both took the secret to their graves.

Lithuania never again slept with her window open, even on particularly hot nights. Eventually, she was able to resume regular interaction with the real Germany, although it took months before she could look him in the eye. And for a while after that, Lithuania would shudder every time Germany smiled. The creature’s smile would haunt her for the remainder of her days.

Occasionally, on nights when it is particularly cold and the wind is close to howling, Lithuania will swear she hears a tapping at her window. But she never gets up to check. She merely snuggles deeper under her covers, willing herself to enter dreamland quicker.

But it is a little harder to ignore the voice. It whispers to her, seemingly inches away from her ear. It sounds very much like Germany.

“ _ **It’s cold down here.**_ ”


End file.
